Coffee
by LittleChinoma
Summary: You're a working Agent at the Avengers Tower and your late night shifts end up giving you a pleasant surprise.
1. Good Morning

You were working at the Avengers Tower taking over a night shift due to the heavy amount of work Tony Stark (your boss) gave you out of the blue. You were staring at the computer screen, your vision blurring in and out. You hadn't noticed how late it was nearly being 5 AM. Your senses were all messed up, you could barely feel the gust of wind that had passed by you before you braced yourself to fall onto the ground and pass out there. However to your surprise you didn't land on the ground, inside your sleepy head you imagined yourself falling gently into a bed and a blanket magically pulling itself over you. However, the truth of what happened was much sweeter than you expected.  
The same day you woke up, your eyes going wide as you checked your phone and saw that it was 11am. You cursed at this and were about to jump out of the bed and get ready for work until you noticed that this wasn't your apartment.  
As if on queue the door opened revealing one of the newest members of the Avengers, Pietro Maximoff. The faster of the foreign twins. You felt a blush creep onto your cheeks as he stood at the frame of the door, chuckling lightly at you.  
"Good morning."  
You could only imagine what you looked like and quickly worked to straightening your suit and let your hair loose while you replied with,  
"Good morning, sorry to be bothering you I'll be out of here as soon as possible."  
You couldn't meet his eyes while you tried to brush your hair with your fingers. In fact you were so distracted by trying to make yourself more presentable that you weren't paying attention to what he was saying.  
"- a late start today."  
Your head looked up at him, having you locking your eyes with his bright blue ones.  
"E-Excuse me..?"  
You hesitated in saying this as you were still disoriented and distracted by him.  
"I said, I talked to Tony about last night and he agreed on giving you a late start today. You owe me one."  
He smiled brightly at this. Which of course left you extremely confused,  
"T-Thank you...? Wait but what... What happened last night?"  
You were terrified of what was going to be his reply, which also brought up a good point as to why you were in this unknown room and why he was coming in to check on you.  
"You nearly collapsed last night, so I ran to you and let you sleep in my room."  
He said this in a very nonchalant tone while looking away and shrugging. After a couple of seconds of silence emitting from you he turned to look at you again and smiled at your slightly opened mouth and red face,  
"What? Didn't see that coming?"  
You stood frozen in place just thinking of how it would of been being carried by Pietro into his bedroom. You noticed he was getting closer to you, but the ringtone of your phone snapped you back into reality.  
"Thank you, Pietro. I'm sorry again for bothering you."  
You quickly rushed out of the room. With your heart beating as fast as he could probably run. You were rather afraid that he could run after you after you left but thankfully he didn't and you were left to return to your home and prepare for another late day at the Tower.


	2. Talking to You

It was nearly 1pm when you arrived back at the Tower, you had taken a shower and changed your clothing. You didn't bother much with your hair and simply put it up with a claw clip as you knew you'd be working late again. You walked towards the elevator and braced yourself trip up the tower, you were thankful the elevators were faster than normal ones, at least. However, as soon as you were about to press the button to your floor you felt a gust of wind and suddenly next to you was the man that made your heart flutter, Pietro.  
You blinked a couple of times at him as you said, in a slightly awkward manner,  
"G-Good afternoon..."  
Pietro smiled politely at you before positioning himself in front of the buttons to each floor, blocking you,  
"Which floor you stopping at?"  
You blinked a couple of times as he asked this, he wasn't looking at you but you could see his smile.  
"The highest one."  
"Perfect."  
He said before he pressed all the buttons to each floor and stopped in front of you blocking your way to the door.  
"W-What are you doing?!"  
You asked in shock at he was rather close only two steps in front of you. You cursed at Tony in your head for not designing these elevators to be any bigger. Pietro had a smug crooked grin on his face as he twisted his mouth to one side,  
"Talking to you~"  
He said in a sing-a-long tone which made your face blush.  
"Pietro, I... I have a lot of work-"  
"Oh I know." He suddenly cut you off, "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun!" He paused for a second, "Besides, you still owe me one."  
He leaned in slightly as he said that, his bright blue eyes piercing into yours as you could tell he knew how he was making your heart race.  
"I appreciate it, but I'd rather not make Tony angry.."  
He giggled slightly at this,  
"That's fine, if the shorty gets angry you can blame it on me! It's funny when he gets angry, you'd think he was the Hulk and not Iron Man."  
At this you couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, however you quickly stopped as you looked around in the elevator looking for cameras,  
"Better not bad-mouth him though, he IS my boss and without him I can't stay here."  
This seemed to alarm Pietro however he tried to quickly mask it through a shrug.  
"I'll just have you work for me. And you can stay here all the time without actually working."  
You looked at him to see if he was actually serious. After a few minutes of examining his expression you couldn't tell if he meant it or not.  
"I couldn't, I mean I have to pay for my apartment and bills."  
You looked towards the side which Pietro followed your gaze making you look at him,  
"Then I guess you'll have no choice but to live with me."  
Your face turned completely red which made his stupid grin bigger. After you said nothing for a moment and just stared at him flustered he opened his mouth to say something, however at that moment the elevator doors opened to your floor and you ran past him, having to press yourself between him and the door which made your blushing even worse


	3. Lost Something?

You sat at your desk and you were typing nonstop. You were left by yourself for about an hour. You didn't understand why all of this work was needed, or why Tony even though about dumping it all on you all of the sudden. The hour seemed long and tedious as you had to look up for references in Tony's digital library. You were still quite uncomfortable asking JARVIS for anything not to mention you weren't entirely sure if you were even allowed to.  
However you though it was rather refreshing being able to pull up the articles so they were all around you. You remained, simply spinning on your chair as you continued your work. There was a point however, where you felt a pair of eyes on you. As soon as you did you turned to see where you felt them.  
There was nothing there.  
You stared at that area for a bit until you decided to go back to work. The faster you took care of things the sooner you'd be able to get home. At that point you felt something behind you. You also notice the articles distort slightly. And before you could turn around you felt your hair fall off from the clip you had placed it in earlier.  
At this you stood up and touched your hair,  
"What? Who's there?"  
You weren't sure if you were in danger or simply being played a prank on. But then you heard someone say from the staircase to the right of you,  
"Lost something?"  
You quickly turned and found Pietro holding up your claw clip. You stared at him not very surprised that he would be the one doing this to you.  
"Give it back, Pietro!"  
You say in a rather playful manner as you weren't really angry but slightly annoyed since you had to work. But a little fun won't hurt right?  
"If you want it you've got to come get it."  
And then you started running towards him, jumping onto the staircase as fast as you could and you were about to grab the clip but before you even got the chance he was gone in a blur and back to where you had been.  
You glared at him and he smiled brightly at you, amused at his own teasing. You jumped over the stair's railing and ran straight at him. However as you knew he'd run again you jumped onto your rolling chair and barely grabbed onto his shirt. Which made you speed through the floor as you tried your best to not fall off the chair. Pietro stopped running soon after he noticed you grabbed him. However your chair kept rolling at a very high speed and was about to crash onto the wall. You closed your eyes preparing for impact but suddenly you felt yourself off from the chair. Then you noticed you weren't on the ground either, so you opened your eyes and saw Pietro holding you and looking down at you, holding the clip with his mouth as his hands were busy holding you. You blushed brightly as you noticed him smiling down at you. You reached up and tried to take the clip from him but he refused. You then got an idea. A payback for all the teasing he had done to you.  
Still grabbing onto the clip you leaned up and kissed his cheek, making him immediately let go of the clip. You then giggled at him and said,  
"What? Didn't see that coming?"  
He opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it after. You noticed the small blush of his cheeks. You were about to say something else but you heard the elevator doors open and you were immediately put on the ground with a blur of where Pietro used to be. You looked towards the direction he had run off to with a small smile on your face


	4. Chelsea Dagger

Pietro didn't return for a long time. This upset you quite a bit as you had finally had the courage to tease him back and now he wasn't there. You worked until the clock struck 8pm and you realized a lot of people had started to leave the building. But there you were surrounded by articles and with your eyelids starting to close. You knew you'd be staying very late again today. This is when your mind started to drift towards Pietro again and how you were slightly annoyed at the fact that he had bothered you so much. But then remembering all that had happened that day, it made you smile and your heart skipped a beat. While you were fantasizing about the white haired Avenger you were slowly starting to drift to a state of sleep.  
You quickly snapped out of it as you heard fast paced music emit from all around you. You were startled and your head shot up looking around for the source of the music.  
You recognized the song to be Chelsea Dagger by The Fratellies.  
As you looked around you noticed Pietro coming up to you with a bright smile on his face, singing to every lyric. That expression and his voice made you melt in your seat. You tried not to show it however, not to mention you were still in shock.  
At this point Pietro leaned towards you putting his hands on the armrests of your chair, his face two inches away from yours,

 _I said tell me your name is it sweet?_

You could hear his accent intermixed as he softly sang the lyrics. He wanted the music to over power his voice but having him so close it was hard not to hear it.

 _I was good she was hot_

As he sang this he pulled away from you and gave you a wink. Then he grabbed your hand and pulled you out of your chair. Holding you close and starting to move at the rhythm of the song. You tried your best to follow along with him but as always, he was going too fast for you to catch up. However as the song went on you started to get the feeling of the dance and having his arm around your waist and his hand holding yours made you feel better. Once he noticed you got the rhythm he pulled you away to twirl you. You followed his lead and started smiling. The dance began getting more complicated and the two of you were enjoying yourselves. He kept on singing the lyrics, until you cut him off at the second verse,

 _Well you must be a boy with bones like that_

However he wasn't surprised and finished the verse for you,

 _She said you got me wrong_  
 _I would've sold them to you_  
 _If I could've just have kept the last of my clothes on, oh yeah_

At this he pulled you even closer and you felt your face turn a bright red. You couldn't face him for a while which made him laugh and lean his head on your shoulder. You felt your heartbeat quicken at the feeling of his warm body being so close to you. Once he regained control of himself and had stopped giggling at you, he continued to lead the dance.  
At the end he let your waist go slowly but kept holding onto your hand so he could lead you back to your chair. You followed him and sat back down giggling with a full bust of energy back into you. He noticed this and said,  
"Ready to finish our work?"


End file.
